Wild night playing Xbox
by Jaggedlightning has a Bazooka
Summary: **READ SUMMARY**CRACK FIC NOT A ONE-SHOT ANYMORE!Basically, Jayfeather and Leafpool play call of duty on xbox live...flames accepted yahda yahda yahda...hope this is good, cross your fingers!I don't own warriors...
1. Zombies

**Ok here's some random crap I typed up when I was bored and I thought it would just be some funny random crap that people publish sometimes, and I wanted 2 make my own **** so, this morning I was extremely tired an my mom was all "GET UP!" and I said I was going to get up but I fell asleep and I had a weird dream about Jayfeather and Leafpool playing CoD zombies on Xbox live….I really don't know y I had a dream about that but here goes nothing Oh and in this parody Jayfeather can see…. Because… if he were blind, then he probably couldn't even play the game soooo…. OH and I'm not allowed to have Xbox live because…god knows why my parents are just being really stupid so I hope this gets close to what Xbox live is like I sometimes watch my friends play or play on their Xbox live or just go on YouTube and search up Xbox live Nazi zombie matches and just watch random matches so I'm using what I've seen and done and I'm ATTEMPTING to make it kind of like Xbox live and I don't even know if they have party chat on live or not ANYWAY…Just thought I would point that out XD flames accepted…. Hope this makes u laugh ATLEAST one time and it will be boring at first-just a heads up. HELP I'M TALKING AND I CANT SHUT UP. Enjoy…**

One early morning, jayfeather woke up and decided 2 play Xbox so he went to the Xbox room and turned it on. He had Xbox live so he could play with other people. He put in CoD Black Ops; went straight to the zombie maps and pushed "Xbox live match" he only got paired up with another person though…That person's username was "crowXleaf4ever" "What the heck…" Jayfeather sputtered… He put on his microphone and the match started… The game loaded and they both spawned at the conference room in the pentagon (Yes, it was the epic "Five" map) when Jayfeather heard a voice on the microphone-"Hello, do you have a microphone?" Jayfeather was shocked at the familiar voice- "LEAFPOOL?"There was a gasp from the other end "Jayfeather! Is it really you?" "Uh, yea, hi Leafpool and I didn't expect you to play Xbox…" I wasn't expecting that you played Xbox either…" "COMON' WE don't have all day! Lets pwn some zombies!" Jayfeather snapped. Leafpool didn't say anything because the zombies were breaking in and all they started off with was a pistol as usual. Jayfeather was Castro and Leafpool was that serious guy with the glasses. "Hey, Leafpool join my party." "What?" "Join my Xbox live party so I can pick the maps we play." "Okkkk." They started killing zombies fast and then the next level started. "Oh, I'm out of ammo! Let me get an M14." Leafpool said. NOOOO DONT WASTE YOUR MONEY YET! USE YOUR KNIFE!"Jayfeather screamed into the microphone. "OK OK I won't…." Good because we need at least 4250 to be able to get to the power box and turn on the power!" "Oh where is the power box? I could never find it…" "I'll show you, and how long have you been playing black ops?" "About…..a week….." "Wow….."Jayfeather whispered.

"OH! I know the Easter egg!"

"The what?"

"Eater egg! It plays music!"

"What kind of music?"

"Eminem!"

"REALLY?"

"Yes, really…. I don't think it's a good song that goes with zombie fighting though."

"Ok how do you turn it on?"

"There is one by the quick revive machine the smoke from that cigarette over there should catch your eye."

"Yes?"

"Ok you push and hold X until you hear a phone noise." Leafpool did what Jayfeather said.

"Ok there are 2 more, one is in the power box room, and the other one is in the pack a punch room!"

"Ok, Ok the zombies are swarming around me!"

"OK I'm coming!" Leafpool started stabbing at the zombies with her knife and a few of them fell. Jayfeather ran into the quick revive room and blew the last zombie's head off. And the level ended. "Ok NOW by an M14." Jayfeather told Leafpool. Jayfeather and Leafpool both bought M14s. As the levels progressed, the zombies got harder and harder to kill, they were down stairs and had just bought stakeouts and turned on the power when another cat or twoleg or whatever requested to join the party. The username was "Crowfeatherisawesome" Jayfeather realized the power was on and connected all the defcons and went to the Pack-A-Punch room he knew he would be safe there so he could let whoever the cat was join the party.

"Oh, anyone want to guess on whom that might be?" Jayfeather said sarcastically. "Should I let him join the party?" He asked. "YES! PLEASE LET HIM JOIN!" Leafpool yelled.

"OW! Do you HAVE to be so loud?"

"No….."

"Ok then I'll let him join but he can't play with us UNTIL we die."

"Tell him to go spectator then, if he can."

Jayfeather turned on the party chat and waited for Crowfeather to say something. Then there was a loud "YOU IDIOT DID YOU HAVE TO START THE GAME WITHOUT ME?" Crowfeather complained/screamed.

"YEA WE DID."Jayfeather snapped.

"Oh, Jayfeather is that you?"

"No, it's me, Nightcloud…"There was a loud hiss from Crowfeather.

"NO you stay away from me Nightcloud!"

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool said.

"What?"

"Why did you scare Crowfeather?"

"Because he deserved it…"

"Oh, come on you didn't scare me." Crowfeather chuckled.

"Yea of course I didn't…"

"ANYWAY…..JAYFEATHER THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING TOWARDS YOU!" Leafpool yelped. "They are?"Jayfeather got off the party screen and saw the door opening. He had been in the Pack a Punch room and the door opened and a huge swarm of zombies came charging at him. "FOX CRAP!" He yelled. Jayfeather threw grenades and shot at the zombies coming towards him and the grenades blew them all up he had enough for a Pack a Punch so he teleported to the machine and upgraded his stakeout to the Raid. Leafpool was in the power box room turning on the other phone and one of those scary looking crawling zombies crawled up to her character. She shot it but it exploded and released nova gas and it killed her character. "I NEED REVIVING!" she yelled. The level was over so Jayfeather ran out of the room and bought a Juggernog, and called up the elevator. "COME ON YOU STUPID ELEVATOR YOU DON'T TAKE THIS LONG WHEN WERE GOING DOWN A FLOOR!" Then it opened and Jayfeather stepped inside and went to the third floor just as the next level was starting. He revived Leafpool and they both stepped on the teleporter which teleported them back to the room they started in. "DANG IT! Ok, LEAFPOOL buy a quick revive."

"Why?" "

JUST DO WHAT I SAID!" So Leafpool ran and bought a quick revive.

"Aren't you going to buy one?"

"NO JAYFEATHER DON'T SO YOU CAN DIE AND THEN I CAN PLAY!"Crowfeather complained.

"No, I'm not going to buy one ONLY because I have Juggernog and…I'm better then you…."

"Oh ok…"

"Now follow me!" They both ran to the speed cola machine and he ordered Leafpool to buy one."What does it do?" "It makes you reload faster just buy it hurry the zombies are getting angry!" He was right the zombies started screaming and doing all the stuff that they do. Leafpool bought it and so did Jayfeather. Then they got in the elevator, went down a floor, and ran to the Juggernog machine. Leafpool bought one and then that's when the zombies found them. They started dodging and shooting at the zombies when one of the crawlers dropped a death machine. Leafpool got to it first and picked it up and sprayed the crap out of everyone with it. Then a pentagon scientist round came. Jayfeather switched to his crappiest gun but Leafpool shot the scientist with her death machine and they got max ammo, sale, AND a thing that gives you a discount on pack a punch. They picked them up and ran to the teleporter which took them to the pack a punch room. And they pack a punched all their weapons and waited for level 17….

20 levels later…..

"YEA!Level 37 BOO-YA!" Jayfeather said happily.

"Guys….. Do you want me to play or not? I've been spectating for… the last 30 minutes…"Crowfeather complained.

Hang on! If we make it to level 40 then I will let myself die and THEN you can play, right Leafpool?

"Ok…."She growled.

"AWW CRAP! IT'S THE 5th SCIENTIST LEVEL!" Crowfeather announced.

"Quick switch to your worst weapon!" Leafpool warned.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRAPPY WEAPON!" Jayfeather complained."ALL of MY weapons are GOOD!"

"I don't have a bad weapon either! What do we do?"

"KILL HIM BEFORE HE STEALS OUR GOODIES!"

"HEY! I found the random box!"Crowfeather yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE?"Jayfeather asked franticly.

"In this room! You have to open it!"

"CRAP! I don't have enough!"

"Neither do I!"

"YESSS FINALY! NOW YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL GET TO PLAY!"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at Crowfeather. That's when the scientist took Jayfeather's Raid gun. He was stunned for a few seconds then he got mad Leafpool shot at the scientist and chased him down. She had enough to open the door. So she ran back and opened the door for Jayfeather. Then she ran off chasing the scientist. Jayfeather ran inside and bought a random weapon. Then the best thing happened…

"I….GOT….THE…THUNDERGUN!"Jayfeather screamed.

"WHAT? NO-NO YOU DIDN'T!" Crowfeather said astonished.

"Yea I did…" Jayfeather fired it and it blew the zombies away too bad there wasn't enough ammo, it only held 2 rounds per clip. That's when a zombie came up behind Jayfeather, and killed him. He got so mad that he threw his controller across the room and it hit the wall. "JAYFEAHTER YOU DIED!" Leafpool said. "Huh-what? YES HE DIED! NOW WE CAN ALL PLAY!"Crowfeather yelled. Leafpool was overrun by the zombies but her quick revive saved her and she shot all the zombies and the 39th level ended. Her character got up and revived Jayfeather. Leafpool had killed the scientist with her grenade launcher pistols so Jayfeather got his weapon back WITH max ammo and all the other stuff it gives you. "I hate you…"Crowfeather said sarcastically. Later on they ran out of ammo, and died on the 45th level. Just before the NEXT game started another cat by the name of "firestarismine" requested to add Jayfeather. He didn't know who it was but they also requested to join the party jayfeather let "firestarismine" join the party and they all turned on group chat. "Anyone want to guess who THAT might be?" Jayfeather asked again. "I've got my bet on Spottedleaf." Crowfeather mumbled. "I think its Bluestar." Leafpool guessed. "WHAT? Why do you think its BLUESTAR? They don't love each other!" Jayfeather yelled. "I-I dunno I just, I dunno…" she replied. "Well I think it's going to be Sandstorm." Jayfeather's guess was apparently the only sane one. "Then there were some ruffling noises, and then the cat's voice came on: "Hellooooo can we like, play nowww…" it WASN'T ANY CAT they had guessed…it….IT…..WAS…..Mistystar….."

"What the crap….." jayfeather trailed off; astonished.

"What the HECK is MISTYSTAR DOING WITH THE NAME "FIRESTARISMINE?" Crowfeather added.

"Oh…you think this is MY XBOXLIVE account? It's not, its Spottedleaf's…"

"YES I WIN I ALWAYS WIN!" Crowfeather shouted.

"No you don't…" Jayfeather muttered.

"Wait- why don't you have your OWN?" Leafpool asked. "Because, silly, starclan cats don't have to pay for Xbox live! "Oh….."

"OK CAN I PLAY LIKE, NOW PLEASE?" Crowfeather sounded irritated.

"Ok! OK! Kino or Five? "

"Kino!"

"Ok were playing Kino then." Jayfeather started yet another zombie's match they started off in the main room of Kino, as usual, Jayfeather was Nikoli, Leafpool was , Mistystar was that Japanese guy, whatever his name was, and Crowfeather was Dempsey. Zombies began breaking in, they killed them, and they bought olympias and m14s. Mistystar opened the top right door in the main room and they all got in a corner because a dog round was coming, probably. It was level 6 at the start, the normal zombie's music played, and then rock music. It was going to be a dog round. There was that weird voice "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS…" and the dogs came down and they all shot them. One killed Crowfeather and Leafpool had to revive him, then one of the dogs got Leafpool as well. "You guys suck…." Mistystar announced. "WELL YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN COVERING LEAFPOOL STUPID!" Crowfeather yelled. "You go revive Leafpool and get back I'll cover you, go!" jayfeather ordered. Mistystar revived Leafpool and ran back over to jayfeather and they covered Leafpool and she revived Crowfeather. Than the dog round was over. Crowfeather opened the door that took you to the room with the stakeout in it and they all bought one. Jayfeather and Mistystar stayed up near the stakeout, while Leafpool and Crowfeather went downstairs toward the dressing room, when they had enough points they would open up the dressing room, and hopefully they would have enough points to get to the power switch, turn on the power and get pack a punch and the turrets and all the stuff you got when the power turned on. The zombies were charging now, and they were coming fast. Mistystar ran down stairs and opened up the dressing room, but the zombies swarmed around jayfeather and killed him. "LEAFPOOL, COME REVIVE ME!"Jayfeather yowled. "WHY DO I HAVE TO ALWAYS REVIVE PEOPLE?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed. "BECAUSE you are DR. RICHOFSTEN, RIGHT?"

"Uh, I guess."

"YOU'RE A DOCTER THEN SO YOU THE MOST ABOUT REVIVING SO COME HEAL MEEE QUICK BEFORE I DIEE!" He sounded like kit complaining when he said that. Leafpool revived jayfeather and they both ran into the dressing room then Crowfeather opened up the power box room and Jayfeather turned on the power. "Ok let me link the teleporter…thing." Jayfeather announced. "How do you do that?" Crowfeather asked. "REALLY? AM I THE ONLY CAT WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET TO PACK A PUNCH ON THESE MAPS?" "Yes, yes you are." Crowfeather replied. "That's a first…" Jayfeather replied.

Jayfeather linked the teleporter to the main room and ran back; they all stood in the teleporter and jayfeather teleported them all to pack a punch. They all pack a punched their stakeouts and teleported back. Then a bunch of crawling zombies came crawling toward them so they started shooting at them with their raids then they exploded causing Jayfeather and Mistystar to die. Crowfeather and Leafpool retreated and killed off the remaining crawlers. Mistystar went down after jayfeather so she was half dead. But jayfeather was almost dead. Leafpool revived jayfeather and Crowfeather revived Mistystar and the next level began.

20 levels later…

"Leafpool were at level 45 again!" jayfeather said excitedly.

"Yea, finally we're back where we used to be!"

"Wait you guys made it to level 45 TOGETHER?" Mistystar asked.

"Yea isn't that awesome?" Jayfeather asked.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" She yelled and burst out laughing.

"HOW?" Jay feather and Leafpool both said at the same time.

"IV'E MADE IT TO LEVEL 45 SOLO!"

Leafpool and jayfeather just sat there silently like if Firestar had just exploded. Then they just started killing the zombies again. "Yea I thought so…" Mistystar concluded.

"Well at least I don't camp next to the quick revive machine…" Jayfeather snorted.

"HEY I DO NOT!"

"Actually, yes you do, Mistystar." Crowfeather growled.

"Well at least I don't complain when I don't get to play."

"GUYS just SHUT UP and PLAY." Jayfeather yelled at them.

That's when a dog round started, and jayfeather didn't realize he was being chased by hell-hounds. He also wasn't in a corner so he was extremely vulnerable. The dogs killed jayfeather and then killed the two arguing cats over whose skills were better. Then they ran after Leafpool. Leafpool ran out of ammo and the dogs killed her as well. "YOU IDIOTS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START ARGUING WE COULD'VE MADE IT TO, LIKE, LEVEL 100!" jayfeather screamed as the threw his controller across his den, again. This time, it broke in half, and he ran to his closet to get another one. Mistystar, apparently really mad left, leaving Crowfeather, jayfeather, and Leafpool at the main screen. Just then ANOTHER cat asked to join the party. Their name was "I'mblue"

"It's Bluestar…"jayfeather announced.

"NO! ITS, IT'S UMMM HEAVYSTEP!" Crowfeather yelled stupidly.

"What? NO! IM GOING TO GO TO RIVER CLAN RIGHT NOW AND SEE IF HES THERE HE'S DIED AND COME BACK LIKE 3 TIMES SO I'LL JUST GO CHECK!" Jayfeather yelled as he ran with his controller and microphone still on. He ran to river clan where he came across a closet, he opened it and saw a Heavystep in it. Mistystar ran over to him and yelled. "HEY YOU! GET OUT OF OUR BOX OF EXTRA HEAVYSTEPS RIGHT NOW! THEY WERE MADE IN CHINA SO THERE REALLY FRAGILE!"

Back in Thunderclan… (Oh, I forgot 2 tell u its night outside so that's why not many cats are awake.)

"Jayfeather lets let whoever this cat join now." Leafpool told him.

"Ok, ok here goes nothing…" Jayfeather let the other cat join and there was a loud scream.

"YELLOWFANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY XBOX?" That must've been Bluestar screaming at Yellowfang. "BUT! I want to be in Jayfeather's' Party!"

"NOOO GO GET ON YOUR OWN XBOX AND JOIN BROKENSTAR'S PARTY SPOTTEDLEAF AND FIRESTAR ARE IN THAT ONE!" There was another loud scream which must have been Yellowfang, mad as a hornet, stalking away.

"Hullo, sorry about that, Yellowfang wanted to be with some different players, she's been playing with Brokenstar and his party for the past moon."

"Yea I could tell…" Jayfeather added.

"Ok, what do you say we play some old favorites? Der Reise anyone?" Bluestar asked. There were loud screams from Jayfeather and Crowfeather.

"YESS! THAT'S AN EPIC MAP!" they both screamed.

"What's Der Reise?" Leafpool asked.

"It's the last zombie map for Call of Duty World at War." Bluestar replied.

"Oh…"

"Then can we play Shi Oh Numa?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sure." Bluestar replied as Jayfeather put in the old Call of Duty World at War, went to zombies, and pushed Der Reise.

They started near the pack a punch machine as usual Jayfeather as Dempsey, Bluestar as that Japanese guy whatever his name is, Leafpool as Dr. Richofsten, and Crowfeather as Nikoli. Being Dempsey meant your character complained A LOT because right when they all spawned in the main room Dempsey said "Imagine that, we have to turn the power on, how ORIGINAL." As usual the zombies started breaking in and they killed them all. They all bought Gewlers and opened the door to the speed cola machine and opened the other door to where the trench gun was it was now level 4 and a dog round would be coming soon. They bought trench guns and as soon as level 3 ended, they took cover on the stairs because the dogs were coming they shot all the dogs, reloaded and took the max ammo it gave you. Then they unlocked the stairs Jayfeather turned on the power, and they decided to "camp" in the power box room, with the random weapon box. Zombies started jumping down the stairs and coming out of the speed cola room. They started dodging and shooting the zombies when Jayfeather yelled "Cover me I'm going to get a random weapon!" Bluestar had run away to the speed cola machine so she could reload her FG42 faster and Jayfeather paid for a random weapon. Crowfeather covered Jayfeather and Leafpool covered Crowfeather. Jayfeather got really mad because the random weapon box apparently hated him and decided to give him a flamethrower. "AW COME'ON DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH YOU STUPID FRICKIN RANDOM BOX!" As you MUST know if you have played Nazi zombies, the flamethrower SUCKS. Anyway, Bluestar came back but she didn't stay for long, she ran into the power room and ran back towards the main room and linked the teleporter at the last second. THEN she ran back and unlocked the door behind them and was about to link the teleporter when a zombie killed her. She hissed into the microphone and Jayfeather ran up. "Oh good, Jayfeather revive me-"He ignored her and linked the teleporter instead and ran away. "JAYFEATHER! COME BACK AND REVIVE ME NOW!" Bluestar screamed. He linked the teleporter to the main room and Leafpool revived Bluestar. Crowfeather ran and bought a juggernog and started shooting zombies with his trench gun which was almost out of ammo. Leafpool opened up the last teleporter room and Bluestar covered her while Jayfeather teleported to the main room. Leafpool came sprinting to the main room when a zombie killed her Bluestar ran up and tried to revive Leafpool but the zombies swarmed around her and killed her. "CROWFEATHER GET TO THE MAIN ROOM AND HELP ME NOW!" Jayfeather yelled. Crowfeather was off buying a speed cola and he ran back and threw a grenade. His aim was bad because it exploded in the air and killed him jayfeather revived Leafpool who was almost dead. The zombies had begun to swarm around Crowfeather when he entered the room. And got mad when Leafpool was revived. Leafpool revived Bluestar and ran up to jayfeather who was covering them and revived Crowfeather at the last second.

"WHEW. THAT WAS REALLY CLOSE!" Bluestar said.

"Ok who has 5k points?" Leafpool asked. Apparently Jayfeather was the only one with 5k points so he upgraded his trench gun to the gut shot just as the next level started. Jayfeather and Leafpool fought their way to the juggernog machine and covered each other to buy a juggernog. Bluestar and Crowfeather ran to the double tap root beer machine, while Jayfeather and Leafpool bought a speed cola. Then it went the other way around, bluestar and Crowfeather getting juggernog and speed cola and jayfeather and Leafpool bought double tap root beer. "Guys its level 20!" Jayfeather shouted. Then another dog round started. They killed them all and reloaded and picked up the max ammo. "HEY I'm gonna try another random weapon ok?" Jayfeather called. "Ok I'll cover you." Bluestar replied. Jayfeather ran and did a random weapon. It gave him a monkey bomb. "Not what a wanted…but a good start…" Jayfeather's character, Dempsey, said

"Awwww…I wanted an MG…"

Bluestar did a random weapon and suddenly screamed. "WHAT?OH MY FREAKIN' STARCLAN IT GAVE ME A TEDDY BEAR!NOW THAT SAMANTHA GIRL IS GOING TO TAKE OUR RANDOM BOX!" Samantha began to laugh hysterically and suddenly the random box floated up and disappeared. Dempsey said "You won't be laughing when I'm through with you…"

"OH MY STARCLAN! WERE'D IT GO!" Jayfeather screamed.

Leafpool and Crowfeather teleported to the main room and Bluestar and Jayfeather fought their way to it. On the way, Jayfeather bought a bouncing betty mine and started putting it behind them. It did hardly and damage since it was level 25. The level ended and they pack a punched their other weapons. Jayfeather got the Porter X2 Ray Gun; Leafpool got the Barracuda-F-U-A11, Bluestar got the 420 impeller, and Crowfeather got the Colt-3000 that shoots grenades. The level started and they started dodging zombies and shooting them and they slowly fought their way back to the power box room. The power box room is where they  
"camped". It's where they usually are during the levels. Crowfeather took off and ran to the teleporter 3 room and found the random box. He did a random weapon and it gave him monkey bombs. "GUYS I GOT MONKEY BOMBS!"Crowfeather yelled. "WHAT!" Leafpool asked.

"YOU TURN THEM ON AND IT DRAWS ZOMBIES TO IT AND THEN IT EXPLODES!"

"Genius!"

"I know right?" Then all of the sudden, that Samantha girl said. "I want to play a game…Let's play…HIDE AND SEEK!"

"BLUESTAR!WHY DID YOU ACTIVATE THE FLY TRAP?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" All the sudden teddy bears and monkeys started floating up and landed in hidden places around the map.

"Oh-my-star clan…I don't wanna play hide and seek with that ghost Samantha girl! She's scary!" Crowfeather complained.

"CROEWFEATHER GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF AND FIND THOSE TOYS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL GO, GO, GO!" Jayfeather screamed.

"BLUESTAR YOU TOO! Leafpool stay with me!"

Just then, Samantha said "Wow you found one!"

Leafpool ran to the random weapon box and did a random weapon…

"Wow you found another one!"

"OH MY STARCLAN I GOT THE WUNDERWAFFLE!" Leafpool screamed. Then Richofsten went "Oh wunderwaffle how I've missed you!"

Then another dog round started "Samantha?WHAT DID YOU DO THE POOR PUPPIES?" Richofsten yelled.

Everyone got in a corner together and shot all the dogs and level 29 ended. They picked up the max ammo and suddenly Samantha said "You win! GAME OVER!" She snarled the words "GAME OVER!" But said "You win!" in her normal voice…weird. Everyone did a random weapon and when Bluestar was so close to getting the ray gun, she got ANOTHER teddy bear. "WOW! REALLY?" Bluestar yelled. "Samantha, what have I told you about this…?" Richofsten asked. Just then, Jayfeather's Xbox turned off. "WHAT, OH MY STARCLAN YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" He screamed. The game was over for him, he turned it back on, and three flashing red lights appeared. Jayfeather went silent and his eye twitched a few times. "I hate Microsoft's products…their cut out for making SOFTWARE NOT HARDWARE!" Jayfeather took out his game and memory card and other things that were important. Then he took the entire console and threw it into the lake."NOOOOO DON'T DO THAT! YOU MIGHT HIT ****SPOLIER ALERT****FLAMETAIL!****SPOLIER ALERT****"his conscience screamed. Jayfeather ignored it and went to Wall-Mart to buy another one. "OH MY STARCLAN WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Crowfeather yelled. "JAYFEATHER LEFT." Bluestar said. Just then Leafpool was killed and Crowfeather and bluestar sprinted to her to revive her zombies were all around, so Crowfeather lit a Molotov and threw it. Again his aim was bad, and it ended up killing both him and Bluestar. "What? WHAT? WOW!" Crowfeather screamed and got really mad so he threw his entire Xbox at Nightcloud and sat down in his den. Leafpool sat there and started meditating, and Bluestar set her microphone on fire. "I'm beginning to think that we should just calm down and not play for a while." Leafpool said into her microphone. Almost everyone agreed and turned off their consoles and went to bed.

**Ok I was considering not posting this once I was done ha-ha anyway review and tell me if it was good or if its screaming for flames XD all kinds of reviews are accepted. You review and you will get a free cookie =^.^= The ending sucked I know but I got a bit lazy :P so see ya! BTW this is a one-shot so I won't update unless you really want me to add another chapter or if it really sucks, I'll just delete it.**


	2. Multiplayeronline

**Ok, all of you said that the first chapter was awesome so I'm going to try to post another one, this time their playing multiplayer on Call of duty world at war thanks for that idea, ****Jyc576 AND to all my anonyms reviewers! U want sandstorm and spottedleaf getting into a fight over firestar? Well, you asked the right person. B/C I am a DIEHARD SpottedXFire shipper! I had to watch a few video clips of people playing WAW online to give me an idea of what online multiplayer is like and I doubt ill have any trouble writing this one! Soooo…here's another chapter! JUST TO TELL YOU I've read all the warriors books including night whispers **** so there MIGHT BE SPOLIERS there was a spoiler for night whispers last chapter…..o and I have an announcement go to this website it's a warriors fan website and make an account I'm helping to get the website started! ****.com/****. And if it's not blue, then copy and paste it the URL bar and…you know what to do from there right?**

**Enjoy… **

"Ok NOW HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL NOT GET THE DREADED RED RING OF DEATH." Jayfeather said to himself as he hooked up his new Xbox that he bought from Wall-mart. Jayfeather put in Call of duty World at War and put in the memory card and tested it out. It seemed good so he got online and created a match of "Team Death match". Jayfeather decided to play World at War because he didn't really like modern Warfare 2 and black ops sucked. He thought the zombie maps were fun, but the campaign was horrible. **(A/N: That's actually my opinion on black ops. Modern warfare is pretty fun and good, but I much prefer the WW2 ones, therefore, I think CoD WAW is the best CoD ever made, and the whole zombie story is just epic by itself so…) **A few seconds later enough people had joined the server and the game was about to start. Jayfeather put on his microphone and the match started. "LET'S DO THIS THING WE ARE GOING TO OWN!" A familiar voice said. "Firestar, did you drink to many monsters this evening?" Another familiar voice asked. "Yes Spottedleaf! I had like 5!" There was the sound of a soda can opening and the sound of someone chugging it. "Firestar you're going to make yourself choke-"Then there was the sound of Firestar's drink being spewed out, then the sound of him coughing uncontrollably. Jayfeather had to burst out laughing at Firestar's stupidity. "Jayfeather! What are you doing with Xbox live, some cats say very bad things on it you know, I'm surprised Leafpool-I MEAN SQUIRRLFLIGHT let you have it." Jayfeather just kind of sat there, thinking "Oh wow, Spottedleaf is really giving an excessive amount of advice today!" Then he said "YOU KNOW I'm not a kit I make my own decisions! Thanks!"

"Jayfeather?" Spottedleaf asked.

"WHAT?" He asked irritated.

"Wow, you sound grumpy have you slept lately?"

"NO, NOW SHUT UP AND PLAY THE GAME." Spottedleaf went silent and started playing.

The match started and Jayfeather was on the American side with Spottedleaf and a bunch of other cats that apparently didn't have microphones, while a bunch of other cats, and firestar were on the German side. Jayfeather choose a BAR and started fighting. He ran into a building and knifed someone then ran upstairs and fired on a few people who were running toward the building. He got a recon plane and made it take off, when Firestar ran up behind him and shot him in the back. "Wow Firestar, you know what? Go play "Horses 2" on your Wii, thank you, have a nice night!" Jayfeather yelled. "No, I am going to keep killing you with my MP40." Firestar replied.

"OH WOW AN MP40! REALLY? I HATE NOOBS WHO USE THE MP40!" He ran into the building and threw a sticky grenade which blew firestar to bits. Then he planted a Bouncing Betty near the door and jumped out the window. Spottedleaf was SUPRISINGLY good at Call of Duty, BUT no one really knows why since she's: #1 a MEDICINE CAT. #2 she is so sweet and cats can't imagine her playing Call of Duty, I know I can't! Anyway, she sprinted toward the flag when a cat by the name of "Cookies56"shot her with a panzershrek. Since she's Spottedleaf, AND a she cat, she didn't have a spaz attack over getting killed. She respawned and knifed a noob spawn killer cat that was killing the cats as they re-spawned. She ran outside and rounded a corner, shot firestar in the head. Firestar got REALLY mad and started chewing on his microphone.

"Firestar, you've gone through at least 8 microphones because you were chewing on them whenever you died and I don't want you to electrocute yourself and die so stop!"An overly protective Spottedleaf said. "MAKE ME." was her reply. "Typical Spottedleaf…"Jayfeather murmured. As he called an artillery strike on Firestar and his entire team. Firestar got even angrier so while he was waiting to re-spawn, he took of his microphone and stomped on it. It broke so he ran to the back of his den where he kept replacement microphones and got another one and respawned. He choose a gewler 43 and shot Jayfeather in the face with it. Jayfeather threw his controller again, at the wall where it explodes. He runs to get another one. Firestar starts moving around and shooting people with his gewler; when he steps on a Bouncing Betty that blows up in his face.

"WOW OK NOT FAIR SANDSTORM GET ON YOUR XBOX AND TRY TO JOIN MY SERVER AFTER THIS MATCH!" He screams. "OK." She yells back. Jayfeather decided to try something new…He pulled out a grenade and ran towards firestar with it. "BAYONET CHARGE!" Firestar screamed alarmed, "BANZI!" Jayfeather screamed. Then he got really close to firestar and a few seconds later he exploded killing them both. The match ended with the Americans winning by one point. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Jayfeather shouted.

" I HATE YOU I HATE YOU ALL!" Firestar screamed. While Spottedleaf calmed Firestar down, Jayfeather ran to Firestar's den and took his mini fridge full of monsters and other stuff. And added it to his stash of goodies which consisted of Fun-dip, water, cereal, milk, Pixy stix, chips, lollipops, ice-cream, and much more.

Jayfeather joined Spottedleaf's party and opened up a huge thing of fun-dip then he dumped all the power into his mouth and put the stick it came with, in his mouth to suck on. He opened a can of monster and dumped that into his mouth to. Then, high on sugar, he waited for spottedleaf to create a match.

Spottedleaf created a match of "HQ" and in a few seconds a bunch of cats from all the different clans joined the server and the match started…

The map that was chosen was "Roadhouse". Jayfeather and firestar were together on the Russian side, while the spottedleaf and a bunch of random cats were on the German side. Jayfeather respawned next to a tank and got in it.

A random cat by the name of "Sandonfire" **(A/N: ring a bell anyone?) **Got on his tank turret and shot spottedleaf in the arm. Her arm flew off and she fell over. Then there was a scream "OH MY STAR CLAN I GOT PROMOTED TO CORPRAL!" That voice was the all-too familiar voice of Sandstorm A.K.A "Sandonfire". "SHUT UP!" Spottedleaf shrieked apparently mad that SANDSTORM killed her. She never got mad whenever another cat killed her, only Sandstorm. "AND WHY IS YOUR NAME SANDONFIRE!THAT IS SO STUPID!" She added _"Oh geez, here it comes!"_ Jayfeather thought.

"BECAUSE FIRESTAR IS MY MATE! SANDXFIRE! RING A BELL YOU MORON?" Sandstorm yelled back.

"YEA WELL HE LOVES ME MORE AND I'M PRETTIER!"

"WELL YOU UMMM…UHMMM…DIED AND BROKE UMMM FIRESTAR'S HEART!"

"WELL YOU CAN BLAME CLAWFACE FOR THAT!"

"Yea, well I have a mate right? And you're just looking for a mate on freakin' Xbox live."

"Oh, I'm so scared! SHUT UP AND WHY ARE YOU YOU EVEN ARGUING WITH ME OVER XBOX LIVE WHY DON'T YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY FACE!" Spottedleaf yelled at Sandstorm.

"OH, if I saw you right now I would punch you in the jaw! OK no actually I would stay away from you. You would probably sit on me!"

"Like really? No you wouldn't you would probably sit on me."

"Like, no I wouldn't you fat cow your probably like 300 pounds!"

"Firestar loves me more! I know it to! I visit him in his dreams! And I know he loves me because in Firestar's quest I told him I would give anything for things to be different and then left! SO HA!"

"WHAT? FIRESTAR WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?

"LIKE OH MY STARCLAN JUST QUIT PLAYING THE FREAKING GAME!"

"LIKE OK AT LEAST I DON'T SUCK AT THIS GAME REALLY BAD LIKE YOU DO GO MARRY A DOG."

All the toms on the server began laughing really hard. Jayfeather didn't know that they even had microphones! It turns out, bluestar was on the server to, and she was laughing the hardest while she tried to say something like "GEEZ SPOTTEDLEAF I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU YELL LIKE THAT BEFORE! AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND FIRESTAR LOVED EACHOTHER! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!" Everyone suddenly stopped talking and no one was playing the game anymore they just sat there with a look of "Are you serious right now." On their faces. Sandstorm ran up to spottedleaf and shot her with a bazooka. She got really mad but right when she spawned, Sandstorm killed her again. So she spawned in another place, every cat went so spectator to watch them blow each other up.

"TAKE THAT YOU UGLY PIECE OF FOX CRAP!" Sandstorm screamed into her microphone as she shot spottedleaf in the leg with her M1 grand. Spottedleaf had "Last stand perk" so when she fell over from being shot in the leg, she pulled out her pistol and shot sandstorm in the face. Sandstorm got really mad; she started screaming into the microphone so loud, she sounded like a witch. In fact she got so mad, even Tigerstar ran for cover and was like "OH CRAP!"

Sandstorm ran over to her Xbox and picked it up and threw it on the floor, where it bursts into flames. Then she screamed really loud and shut up for the rest of the night.

"Awkward…" Firestar whispered.

Then the match of HQ started with Jayfeather and Bluestar against Firestar and Spottedleaf on the Russian side, with Jayfeather and Bluestar on the German side. Jayfeather got to the HQ first and set it up when spottedleaf ran into the building he was in and knifed him. "Sorry jayfeather!" She said sarcastically as she began setting up the HQ. Then when a random cat by the name of "Iwilldestroyuall" shot her with a Thompson and planted a Bouncing Betty near the door. Jayfeather ran in and covered "Iwilldestroyuall" as they set up the HQ. "YESSS!" The cat screamed as the HQ setup was complete. "Hey wassup Tigerstar!" Firestar asked. "What do YOU want?" He asked annoyed. "Never mind…"

Jayfeather shot firestar in the stomach with a pistol as he was running up the stairs. Spottedleaf came up through the window and shot jayfeather in the back of the head with a Thompson but stepped on the Bouncing Betty. Tigerstar ran to the other HQ setup area when Firestar came up behind him and threw a sticky grenade that looked like a turkey leg and killed Tigerstar. Firestar set up the HQ and released dogs onto the Germans; it bought him some time to defend the HQ. Spottedleaf ran up and killed Bluestar with a bayonet who was trying to get in and the match ended with a draw.

"I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep…"Jayfeather murmured.

"You know Jayfeather, yellowfang is planning on visiting you tonight…" Spottedleaf warned.

"OH STAR CLAN NO! NOOOOOO!"

**Ok that was probably the worst ending ever :\ again, I got lazy B/C I wanted to update today for you guys. If you want another chapter I have another idea in mind- I don't know which cats I will put in it, but just an idea, winter break is over for me, and school is tomorrow D: anyway I will hopefully have the new chapter up in a few days ONLY if you want another chapter though lol review! And remember go to the link in the beginning!**


	3. Blood VS Lion

**GUESS WHO? I'm BACK! And this chapter I'm going to put in new cats (suggested by Jyc576) but I think I will stay with jayfeather being the main cat I'll be focusing on so yea... I'm typing this for all you peeps who read this while eating stuffed crust pizza from pizza hut! : P OK time to stop talking and get on with the story…. ALSO does ANYONE still play WAW? I haven't been able to update cuz my computer's internet kinda crapped out on me :/ I'm typing this at the hospital If u wanna know WHY I'm at the hospital go 2 my profile page . Also my grandma, sadly, just died and then a week later my UNCLE died V.V so it might be a while before I get back on track!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok….wow, can't believe I'm still playing WAW am I right?" Jayfeather asked himself while he turned on his Xbox. "This time I'm going to play online co-op, yea that'll be fun!"

Jayfeather went online and started a co-op match for "Little Resistance". Only one cat joined the server this time, their username was "Grayandyellow"** (Guess who? ^.^)**. "Ok….."Jayfeather mumbled to himself. He put on his microphone and waited for the game to start. "HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLE OF PLANET EARTH! THE BLUE ELEPHANT DOES NOT EAT CHEESE!"

"WOW YOUR GRAY AND YELLOW? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jayfeather asked apparently annoyed.

"Yes Jayfeather, now let's start owning!" The cat said.

"Yellowfang, why are you playing Xbox…? It's kind of un-cool that an old cat is playing…old people kind of crash the party sometimes…" Jayfeather asked/stated.

"Oh, you want me to play on my PlayStation 3 instead?"

""No, no it's fine just it's weird that's all…"

"Ok, whatever Jayfeather now SHUT UP AND PLAY before I kill everyone!"

"OK! Ok!" The level started in the boat and Sullivan yelling at everyone. Koopman getting shot in the head and the boat exploding. Sullivan grabbed Jayfeather's character and started screaming at him to call an artillery strike Jayfeather ran over to Yellowfang, pulled out the radio and called the artillery strike. The loud shells fell onto the tree line and killed all the Japanese soldiers. Jayfeather and Yellowfang advanced when Yellowfang ran to the right of the beach and started spazzing out by jumping in and out of certain craters then she switched to her pistol and sat and waited in a huge crater. Jayfeather kind of started freaking out. Then, like 4 of those weird Japanese statues of some type of animal rose up out of the ground with something in their mouths.** (And yes, that is true, try it sometime! The gun is the epic ray gun XD)** Jayfeather ran over there and Yellowfang shot him. Jayfeather's character fell down and was dead "OH MY STARCLAN WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" He screamed. "Sorry! I was…testing it…"

"THEN TEST IT ON SULLIVAN THEN YOU MORON!"

_Grayandyellow has left the game…_

"Oh my Starclan really?"

Jayfeather searched for another party, he found two that he really liked they must have been created by clan cats considering the party names were Blood Clan and Lion Clan. **(A/N: Thanks for the idea Wanted XD it's a great idea I really like it!)** Jayfeather had heard about the legendary battle with blood clan back when the four clans lived in the forest, when Firestar was a young leader, and Leafpool and Squirrelflight didn't even exist, let alone thought of (LOL) He joined Lion Clan and some other cats where there too, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Spottedleaf, Mistystar, Blackstar, Dovepaw, Tigerheart, Yellowfang and MANY other clan cats where in the party. "Hey, what the- [Censored] is going on?" Jayfeather asked. "Such language!" Spottedleaf yelled. "What? All I said was flippindoodle!" Jayfeather yells back. "YOU SASS PATTY!" Firestar yelled at Blackstar. They had been arguing over whether all cheerios where round or not.

"HEY QUIT FLINGING TOAT AT ME!" Spottedleaf yelled.

"NOO DON'T SIT ON ME YOU 300 POUND CAT!"

"MY SCHOOL SUCKS!"

"BUT I WANNA BE AN APPRENTICE NOW!"

"ARTEMIS FOWL!"

"HOLLY SHORT x ARTEMIS FOWL IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER!"

"SAYS YOU! PERCABETH IS THE BEST!"

"EGAR ALLEN POE!"

"EOIN COLFER, ERIN HUNTER, SARAH PHRINEAS, RICK RIORDAN, JAMES PATTEROSN, DARREN SHAN, ANTHONY HOROWITZ, J.K. ROWLING, AND UHMM SUZANE COLLINS! Name ALL those book series AND authors now! You have one minute!

"Ok…Eoin Colfer- ARTEMIS FOWL! Erin Hunter…now where have I heard that name before? Sarah Phrineas- Magic thief. Uhmmm RICK RIORDAN Percy Jackson! James Patterson….OHH MAXIMUM RIDE! Darren Shan….dang…It was Cirque Du something….OH FREAK! Cirque du freak! Anthony Horowitz, ALEX RIDER! J.K Rowling…Well, DUH we all know who she is there are over half a million FFs on…what's the name of the books again? OH YEA!HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

"YEA! Good job u get a free cookie!"

"Ok which would you like I've got all in my car it's a few of your variety pipe, dynamite, grenade, C-4 type bombs, how many would you like?"

"Nope, I'm just one of your regular Garden-Variety hobos!"

"HOBOS ARE AWESOME!"

"OK OK GUYS SHUT UP!" Lionblaze yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

"HOBOS!"

Ok, NOW everyone's quiet. "We need to work out a plan to defeat blood clan in this domination/war match and I have a plan." He continued. "Jayfeather, Leafpool you get teams sorted out and await my orders, the ones who aren't picked will be with me you have 3 minutes; go." Jayfeather and Leafpool sorted out their squads, Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and a few others were picked for Jayfeather's squad. Leafpool picked Crowfeather (of course XD) Mistystar, Nightcloud (-_-") (That's supposed to be a sweating person), Breezepelt, Tigerstar (Tehe), Brokenstar and a few others. The rest went with Lionblaze. Then, he began explaining the plan "Ok, Leafpool, you and your squad will defend ALL our flags you will be defensive, Jayfeather, take your squad and be on offensive. MY squad will be providing support as well as assists, any questions? Then let's do this…"

It started out with the Shuri Castle map. Lion clan was on the American side, and Blood clan was the Japanese. They all started on opposite sides of the map. Leafpool's squad went and began to capture territory while Lionblaze's squad which was mostly made up of snipers and support gunners, went and found great places on the map for sniping and machine gun mounts. Jayfeather's squad which was made up mostly of front line assault rifles such as the BAR, Thompson, M1A Carbine, stuff like that went and began attacking as well as taking more territory.

"HA TAKE THAT!" Jayfeather yelled into his microphone. Then, out of nowhere an explosion from an anti tank gun killed him. "YOU NOOB TUBER! YOU FREAKING NOOB TUBER!" He screamed.

Leafpool was defending a key territory her gun was the BAR. Blood clan was good, but they were full of noob tubers! You could tell because they repeatedly shot rockets at them and Jayfeather kept screaming something about noob tubers. Leafpool ran up into a building and found a Blood clan cat lying on the ground she came up behind him and knifed him. She took his bazooka, which he'd been holding and shot a type99 tank with it. She got the Recon Plane kill streak reward and deployed it.

Lionblaze's squad was doing fairly well, as his squad was shooting people left and right. One even shot a blood clan cat that was jumping from a building the bullet hit the soldier in mid-air! Someone came up behind him and stuck a sticky grenade to his head as he sprinted over to a huge gaping hole to help cover it with his team. Then the sticky grenade exploded… "SUICIDE BOMBER!" Berrynose shouted. That's when Blood clan broke through. They started mercilessly killing Leafpool's squad, some of them had the last stand perk and it allowed them to kill as many Bloodies, as Lionblaze called them, as they could and Jayfeather's squad began running over there to kill them. Jayfeather saw a sniper in a tree and fired his Thompson until the Blood clan cat fell out. But the Bloody had a "drop a grenade when you die perk." And the grenade killed Jayfeather and Spottedleaf. Jayfeather took his mini fridge, walked outside, and threw it up into the air. It went REALLY HIGH too.

Stormfur was sitting next to Brook watching the sunset when out of nowhere, a mini fridge fell out of the sky and smacked him upside the head "OW! OH MY TRIBE OF ENDLESS HUNTING!" **(XD) **it would have been better and EASIER if he said "OH MY STARCLAN" But noooooo. For the past few nights, the tribe had heard screaming cats, and they would say things like "I HATE YOU! YOU NOOB TUBER!" or "YOU SUCK!" There was screaming, and splashing around in water included. He thought that Brook and him should travel to the lake and see what the matter was.

"EAT THIS" Jayfeather screamed as he caught a grenade and threw it back to its owner. He had the toss back perk. Lionblaze had gotten the M2 flamethrower perk and was owning with it, when a bloody by the name of BONES_SHatTeR, who must have had the fireproof perk, shot lionblaze's flamethrower. His flamethrower exploded and so did he along with Firestar and Graystripe.

As the battle progressed, some cats got bored, and finally they all quit leaving Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Bone, (**YES I KNOW BONE IS DEAD I JUST FELT LIKE ADDING HIM!)** Scourge and some other Bloody cat by the name of…Muffin…. ANYWAY they all stayed together, they didn't care about the territory to capture anymore, just killing each other. Jayfeather used his flares to blind everyone and managed to shoot Muffin who then left…Scourge used his Tabun gas to kill Jayfeather and Leafpool who stayed, spectating. They hoped to Starclan that Lionblaze would win. Lionblaze threw his sticky grenade at Bone who caught it and threw it back Lionblaze's grenade exploded and killed him and Scourge. Blood clan had won this time… "NOOOO NOOO NOO! THAT WAS SOOOOO UNFAIR WHAT NOOBS THEY LIKE, WOW! JUST WOW!" Jayfeather screamed. And with that he chucked his controller at the highledge where it blows up, showering sparks all over Firestar and Sandstorm who were making out. "Geez, those Xbox controllers are EXTREMELY flammable…

**Ok…got that done finally! Sorry if it's a fail chapter…I've got a lot on my mind right now XP anyway until next time…PRESS THE BUTTON! You know you want too! Reviews=happy camper happy camper=faster updates faster updates= happy readers! IT'S A CYCLE LET'S KEEP IT GOING PEOPLE! XD**


End file.
